The present invention relates to storage containers and, in particular, to a user mounted container system for conveniently storing fishing tackle, small parts and the like.
A problem encountered by fisherpersons or other individuals who desire to carry a number of small items is that of conveniently storing the items. For example, a fisherperson may want to store lures, hooks, sinkers, bobbers, bobber stops, fingernail clippers/line cutters, forceps/hook removers, hook eye cleaners, among other accessories. The problem is especially troublesome to those who desire to be mobile, such as when wading, shore fishing or ice fishing. Relatively large tackle boxes can be carried, but the economic risks of losing significant amounts of tackle can be great with accidental spillage. A more portable container assembly is therefore desired.
For most circumstances, only a relatively few items need to be carried. Although a variety of hinge covered, multi-compartmented, molded plastic containers can be used, the compartments frequently do not accommodate long and/or bulky accessories such as bobbers and forceps. Roll-up fabric containers and commercially available threaded, stackable tubular storage containers also experience the same problem. All of the foregoing containers also typically require the fisherperson to separately carry the container in an available pocket, backpack or vest.
A variety of user supported, lanyard and clip mounted assemblies have been developed specifically for the fisherperson. These assemblies typically include various arrangements of forceps, fingernail clippers, magnifying glasses, hook eye busters, and/or other tools. The lanyards are typically worn from the neck. Otherwise, available retainer clips and spring-biased tethers can support the tools to the belt or other items of clothing. Each accessory tool is thereby made available with relatively little encumbrance to the fisherman.
The foregoing assemblies, however, do not contain the fishing tackle or other small items. Some relatively small, hinge covered plastic containers that provide a number of covered compartments are available that are also mounted to a lanyard. The single lid that covers the storage compartments, however, is susceptible to accidental release and the consequent risk of spilling the costly contents.
The storage assemblies of the present invention were developed to provide an inexpensive portable storage system for a fisherperson. The assemblies are also useful for other users desiring a portable, hands-free storage system (e.g. for pins, needles, screws, nuts etc.). A length adjustable lanyard or tether, among a variety of retainers, is secured to an elastomer carrier that supports a number of separate transparent storage tubes or containers that plug-mount to the carrier. The tubes contain miscellaneous items. Loops, tabs and other appendages project from the carrier and support fingernail clippers, weights, forceps, bobbers, hand-tools and other fishing paraphernalia. A live bait container can also be mounted to the carriers.
It is a primary object of the invention to provide a storage assembly that contains miscellaneous utility items for a fisherperson or other users.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an elastomer carrier having a number of projecting appendages that accept and support a length adjustable lanyard or other user retainer to tether the carrier to a user and support a variety of small items, tools and appliances (e.g. forceps, scissors, magnifying glass, among other paraphernalia).
It is a further object of the invention to provide a carrier having projecting loops that compressively retain forceps, scissors, bobbers, film canisters etc. to external surfaces of the carrier.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a carrier that accepts a number of transparent storage tubes and that may also include vents to each tube hole and/or cap piece that mounts into the tubes to secure the tubes to the carrier.
The foregoing objects, advantages and distinctions of the invention, among others, are obtained in a number of presently preferred constructions that each provide an elastomer storage container carrier. A number of bores at the carrier accept plug-mounted, open-ended storage tubes. Fore and aft carrier appendages attach to a lanyard, retainer clips, a chain and/or other tethered paraphernalia (e.g. forceps, scissors, magnifying glass). Loops and/or a sleeve at the carrier compressively contain relatively long stem items, such as bobbers, forceps, scissors, tools etc. Relatively large loops can project from the carrier to contain detachable film canisters that support a variety of larger items. The body of the carrier can also include a cavity or bore that receives a larger container such as for live bait. Internal vent channels and ports at the carrier or holes in the containers can communicate with the atmosphere to vent moisture from the tubes. Projecting cap pieces that mount internal to each tube can also be used alone or in combination with the bores to contain the tubes to the carrier.
Still other objects, advantages and distinctions of the invention will become more apparent upon reference to the following detailed description with respect to the appended drawings. Similar components and assemblies shown at the various drawings are referred to with similar alphanumeric reference characters. To the extent various modifications and improvements have been considered, they are described as appropriate.